Wanting to Fall
by EvenAngelsFall22
Summary: Complete. Rory and Logan broke up that day in his room when she told him she couldn’t be a casual dater. Will spending New Years Eve together change things between them?
1. Deja Vu All Over Again

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Summary**: Rory and Logan broke up that day in his room when she told him she couldn't be a casual dater. Will spending New Years Eve together change things between them?

**Author's Note**: My first Gilmore Girls story! I got the idea for this from reading one of the challenges posted on Illusive. I'm not adhering to all of those rules though; just taking what I thought was fun.

This is a five-chaptered story.

Feedback is never required but always appreciated.

* * *

**Wanting to Fall – Deja Vu All Over Again**

It was total déjà vu and Rory Gilmore hated it. Another one of her grandparents' social events and not only was she bored out of her mind, but she was again being showcased off in her grandparents' hopes that she might find a respectable suitor. Since it was their annual Christmas party, Rory was obliging, despite her having sworn off guys almost a year ago.

But still, here she was, trapped in the corner by the grandson of Richard and Emily's neighbor who thought he was impressing her with stories of hostile takeovers and business mergers. She smiled and nodded along with his story, but her mind kept wandering, trying to think of a way to escape to her room upstairs where she could lock the door and read.

"So then obviously, they knew that there was no way they could outbid us and they caved and the company was ours." Trey laughed as he finished his story. She thought his name was Trey. Maybe it was Todd though. Or Tom. _Whatever his name is, he's still boring._

"That's great," she said, her eyes roaming the room. She nearly dropped her drink when her eyes landed on none other than Logan Huntzberger. Of course he'd be there, his parents were friends of her grandparents, she should have known better than to expect him not to be. _Except that he hasn't been to a single social event since we stopped seeing each other, _she remembered. He noticed her then, and taking note of her situation, he smirked and raised his drink in her direction before resuming his conversation with some girl Rory didn't recognize.

_Pompous jerk_, she thought to herself as she turned and tried to focus on the conversation at hand. She smiled and nodded and laughed along with Trey but she fumed on the inside. It wasn't like she and Logan were the best of friends after everything that had happened between them but they had managed to remain on somewhat friendly terms. Besides, he saved her once before, he would save her again if he was any type of gentleman.

Except that he wasn't. Butt-faced miscreant indeed.

"Rory, there you are doll!" The smooth voice startled her and she turned to see Logan next to her. "I'm sorry it took so long to get your drink, but people just kept stopping me to tell me how lucky I was to be marrying into this family." He smiled as he handed her a glass of champagne and turned to Trey. "As if I didn't know how lucky I was already," he said with a grin as he offered his hand to Trey. "Logan Huntzberger."

"Tyler Washington." _So his name is Tyler, _Rory thought. Not that she really cared. She found herself smiling as Logan slid an arm around her waist and she leaned into him, noting how warm he was. It was déjà vu all over again. "Rory didn't mention she was engaged."

"No offense Ty, but it didn't look as though you gave her much chance to talk," Logan chided good-naturedly. "No but seriously," he hugged Rory closer and she was surprised to find he still wore the same cologne. Then she found herself surprised that she remembered his cologne in the first place. "Rory's still being modest about the whole affair, she doesn't like flaunting our love in front of everyone else." He pressed a kiss on the side of her head and while she felt her face flush, she still had to fight the urge to not roll her eyes. "Just one of the many little things I love about her. I, on the other hand, am not so modest. In fact, Rory sweetie, I'm tempted to jump up on that piano and proclaim my love for you right here at the top of my lungs."

"I wish you wouldn't _dear_," she said through gritted teeth. Logan just laughed.

"She's so cute when she's embarrassed." He reached out to shake Tyler's hand again. "But if you'll excuse us Ty, Rory and I still have some rounds to make." He smiled once more and led Rory away before Tyler could say anything more.

"Thank you," she murmured as he guided her though the room. She was acutely aware of his hand on the small of her back and how it still seemed to fit there. He smiled and nodded at a few people they passed and stopped walking once they were in the hallway.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he said with that oh-so-familiar cocky grin on his face. "I can't always promise I'll be around to save you."

"Well I'll just have to insist on you being on the guest list of every social event my grandparents have," she said with a roll of her eyes. "But really, thank you."

"You're welcome." She flushed again, as she saw his eyes travel up and down the length of her body. "So how've you been Ace?"

"Oh, I- I've been good," she said lamely. _Good? I can't come up with a better adjective than good? Some reporter I'll make._

"Well, good's good," he agreed, his eyes finally rising to meet hers again. "You look good too," he noted.

"I—thanks. You too." _Form a sentence Rory! _

Logan chuckled. "Well, okay. I saved you and now you can run up to your room and read whatever book it is that you have waiting for you. Or…" his voice trailed off.

"Or what?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Or we could sub-party in the pool house?" he suggested, one eyebrow lifting suggestively. "Pardon me for saying this, but I don't think Richard and Emily will notice if you go missing And if I don't get Finn out of here soon, he's going to make an ass out of himself in your grandmother's study."

"Aww, I miss Finn!" Rory smiled. "All right," she relented. "You round everyone up and I'll be out there in a few minutes." She surprised herself as she spoke, as she hadn't had much contact with these people in the past year but now she realized she wanted to see them all. She told Logan where the key would be hidden and then went to find her mother to let her know what was going on.

"Huntzberger's here?" Lorelai's face scrunched up as she looked at her daughter, taking in her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. "Hon, I thought we were done with him."

"We are," Rory insisted. "But if I don't get out of here, Mom, Grandma's going to have me married off and I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to go register for wedding gifts."

"Oh Emily will take care of that for you," Lorelai said with a wave of her hand. She laughed then, putting an arm around Rory. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but go. And if you're going to party it up with the Hartford socialites, there's a few rules you need to remember." Lorelai smiled. "I'm very honored to pass these rules down to you, my lovely daughter, so learn them well."

Rory rolled her eyes. Her mother needed to lay off the eggnog.

"No one drives that can't, that's what the limos are for. No one tries to do anything stupid like swimming in the pool naked. Remember that it's December and no matter how warm the water looks, it's not. And thirdly, and this is the most important so take notes." She leaned forward. "No one, and I repeat no one drinks all of Dad's scotch and comes running back in here naked and singing Christmas carols. It doesn't go over well trust me. I'm looking at your friend Finn as I say this."

"How did you know about Finn?"

"Oh honey, there's always a Finn." Lorelai patted her arm. "That and he has already asked me if I knew the words to Up on the Rooftop. Now go have fun."

* * *

"So by now it's three minutes until midnight, and Logan and Finn are nowhere to be found, yet Colin is insistent on keeping everyone downstairs. He wouldn't even let me upstairs to change after he spilled his martini down the front of my dress—"

"Got a lovely look at Miss Stephanie that night," Colin interrupted appreciatively with a wink in her direction. He blew a kiss at her as she glared at him.

"So anyways, there we are, counting down the last ten seconds of midnight, and all of a sudden we're about to shout happy new year, and Finn and Logan appear in their best Baby New Year attire, and Finn's so wasted, that his is on backwards and—"

"We got a not so lovely look at Finn that night," Colin interrupted again, this time earning a swat on the arm from Stephanie.

Rory laughed along with everyone else, but she tuned out the end of the story. For the better part of the last hour Stephanie had been regaling them with stories of Finn on past New Years Eve parties. They were all pretty much the same though, Rory decided as she rose to get herself another drink. Drunk and naked seemed to be the norm when it came to Finn.

"Looking bored Ace." She jumped at his voice and turned to face him.

"Finn overload," she said dryly. "That and he keeps touching my leg."

"You love it, Love!" Finn declared as he appeared next to them. "She loves it, doesn't she Mate?"

"Judging by the look on her face, I'd say no," Logan answered. "But she could be in deep denial, as what lady can resist the charms of our Finn here?"

"Cheers to that!" Finn nodded and handed them each a shot, taking his first. He turned and looked at Rory again. "Do I know you?" He winked and headed back to the middle of the party.

"Still charming," she said, for lack of anything else to say. "He won't ever change."

"No, he wont," Logan agreed. "But we wouldn't want him to." He leaned against the bar and studied her carefully. "So what gives Ace?" he asked.

"What gives?"

He nodded. "Things were going great. We were going great, and all of a sudden you say you can't do us anymore, and that's the end of that. You don't even talk to me anymore."

"That was eight months ago Logan! You couldn't have brought this up sooner? And things weren't going great."

"Well it was sort of hard, seeing as how every time you see me, you turn and go back in the direction you came from." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Stealth isn't your thing Ace."

She backed away. "You're drunk Logan. If you weren't, you'd remember that this was your choice. You were the one who couldn't handle the strings, I gave you the choice—"

"Ultimatum really," he reasoned. "With no time to think about it at all, you wanted an answer then and there, and I couldn't give you the one you wanted."

"Why bring this up now?" Rory looked around desperately, wanting to get away but not finding an escape.

Logan shrugged. "Seemed as good of a time as any," he said. She watched as he filled his glass, first with ice, then with whiskey. "I guess it's not something you want to discuss then."

"There isn't anything to discuss," she pointed out.

"If you say so." He turned and looked back into the room. "Steph, what's the status on the cabins this year?" he asked.

Stephanie broke off her latest story to look at them. "We're down one girl, why?" Her eyes lit up. "Is Rory coming? Oh Rory, you have to come, please don't leave me with these guys all by myself for an entire weekend!"

"You spend every weekend with them," Rory pointed out.

"Yes, well. Don't make me spend another one with them. You have to come!"

"I don't know," she said doubtfully.

"You should," Logan said, leaning back again. "Technically, it's not a Life and Death Brigade event, not officially anyways, but a lot of us will be there. We rent a group of five or six cabins for the holiday, New Years Day, and the day after. It's a lot of the usual, poker games and drinks and random debauchery, but there's also skiing, and well, it's a lot of fun." She caught his gaze flick over her head to toe again and she wanted to kick him. "Unless of course, you have plans already for the holiday. A nice new and exciting book perhaps?"

She hated him. He always provoked these feelings in her. The ones that screamed at her to do the least-Rory like things and give in to whatever he was suggesting at that particular moment. She wouldn't even make a list of pros and cons, she never did when it came to him, and she blamed that fact on her getting into this whole mess in the first place. As much as she hated to admit it, she found herself seriously considering the invitation.

"Come on Ace," he said softly, touching her arm. The gesture threw her off and she lost her ability to speak for a moment. "It'll be fun, I promise." He grinned at her again. _That stupid, self-serving grin of his. God I miss that grin. _"I'll tell you what, you can even be my special guest of honor, how does that sound?"

"Like a half-planned bribe," she retorted, finding her voice. "But, it does sound like fun, and I know you aren't expecting it, so count me in." She smiled triumphantly at the look on his face.

He recovered quickly though. "Always full of surprises, that's what I like about you." He held out his arm to her. "Back to the party?"

"Back to the party," she said, linking arms with him and heading back to her spot on the couch. She was surprised that he made sure to sit between her and Finn and when she looked at him, he just grinned and winked.

The moment was broken though, as Finn jumped to his feet, still on the couch. "A toast!" he cried, swinging his glass to and fro. "A toast to you, a toast to me! May we always—bloody hell, let's just sing!" He hopped off of the couch and broke into a peculiar version of Santa Claus Is Coming to Town as he raced out of the pool house.

"Steph, Colin, I was on Finn-watch last night, who's tonight?" Logan asked. Neither made a move to get up, preferring rather, to engage in a staring contest to see who would go. Rory watched amused, as Colin sighed in frustration before giving up. On his way out though, he tipped his drink over Stephanie's lap, smiling delightedly at her shriek.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked as Rory stood up. "Colin's quite capable of taking care of Finn, you know that."

Rory shook her head. "I'm just going to hide the rest of the scotch," she called over her shoulder as Lorelai's earlier words rang in her head.

Life certainly was crazy; Rory realized as she sat back down and watched the crowd around her. Colin had rounded up Finn and now they were back to catching Rory up on the groups' antics of the past few months. If anyone would have asked her, not six hours before, if she thought she'd be enjoying herself with Logan Huntzberger and Company again, she would have laughed in their face and called them certifiable. Never in a million years would she think that she actually enjoyed these people or would spend a three-day weekend with them voluntarily.

Yet here she was, and there was only one reason she could find to explain why.

She wanted to.


	2. Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot

**Author's Note: **I'm a rat. In my first chapter I completely forgot to thank Rebecca for doing a wonderful job of beta-ing this story for me. She's fabulous and I thank her a thousand times over!

**

* * *

****Wanting to Fall – Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot...**

"Are you sure you really want to go away for the weekend?" Lorelai was standing in the doorway to Rory's bedroom with puppy dog eyes and an exaggerated pout on her lips. "Wouldn't it be more fun to spend it with Mommy?"

Rory rolled her eyes as she zipped up her suitcase. "If I remember right, last year we ate ourselves into a sugar coma, you gave up first by the way, watched two seasons of Saved by the Bell on DVD, and _you_ passed out before midnight."

"So what's your point chica?"

Rory laughed. "It was fun," she admitted. "But this year, you should spend the night with Luke, not with me."

"Oh, I could, couldn't I?"

"Mm hmm."

"I could play Desperate Housewives and ask him to come check my pipes!"

"Dirty!" Rory made a face at Lorelai and looked at her watch. "Okay, they're going to be here soon to pick me up, so any last comments?"

"Just a few." Rory half-listened as Lorelai went on about the dangers of strangers in ski masks and drinking and the evil socialites she would be with.

"Anything else?"

"Pack some thermal underwear."

"The things my mother taught me," Rory laughed. She looked out the window and spied a black car pulling into the driveway. "And there they are," she said, turning back to Lorelai. "Have a good weekend, be safe and have fun!"

"That's my line!" Lorelai exclaimed. She hugged Rory and then smacked her on the butt as she passed her. "Remember those strings, and where they got you last time Kid. Have fun."

"Love!" Finn popped out of the car and took her suitcases from her. "Ready for a weekend you'll never forget? Or remember, if it's done right?"

"Finn," she greeted. "Up before four?"

"Special day, special circumstances." He held the door open for her and then turned to wave at Lorelai who was standing on the front porch. "Miss Gilmore!" he called. "I trust the new mailbox arrived and was set to your liking?"

"Yes, yes it was Finn, bright and early at six-ten in the morning." Upon driving Rory home from the holiday party the week before, Finn had insisted on accompanying Logan as he walked her to the door and on the way back to the car, he had mysteriously managed to uproot the entire mailbox from the ground, though no one could explain how. All had been left in its place was a note from Finn, spouting apologies and promises of a new one. Why he had taken the broken object with him, well that was just one of many questions that could be asked of Finn.

"Yes well." Finn shrugged apologetically. "They really should put flashing lights on those mailboxes."

"Or I could keep drunk Australians off my lawn!" Lorelai shook her head before disappearing back inside the house.

"Rory, I'm so happy you're coming!" Stephanie gushed once the car was pulling out of the driveway. "It's been too long since we've seen you."

Rory just smiled and looked around the car. Stephanie was seated next to her, with Colin and Finn across from them.

Stephanie smiled knowingly and linked her arm through Rory's. "He's already on the mountain," she whispered into her ear.

"Oh, I wasn't look-"

"Yes you were." Stephanie smiled again. "So Finn, who's the lucky woman this year?" she asked, changing topics quickly as Rory breathed a sigh of relief.

"And more importantly, is she actually a woman, unlike last year's date, whom I believe was but a mere seventeen years old," Colin asked with a wink.

"Get out!" Stephanie leaned forward. "Sacha was only seventeen? How scandalous!"

Finn shrugged as he cast a withering glance towards Colin. "She claimed to be older. And if we're going to bring up past dates of scandal, ask Colin about the lovely Autumn Alcott."

"Mature, Finn." Collin rolled his eyes.

"Well?" Stephanie pressed. "What about Autumn?"

Colin hesitated. "She was married before." Finn coughed slightly. "Twice."

"Twice?" Stephanie echoed. "Wasn't she only nineteen?"

"That would be the scandal I suppose," Colin said dryly. His eyes shifted at Rory's slight giggle. "The lady laughs," he said with a smirk. "But don't think for a moment that you are excluded from this conversation."

"Rory's too fair and innocent to have a sordid and scandalous past," Finn chastised. "No offense my dear," he said in her direction. "It's one of the many reasons we love you."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Well I would have answered the question but now I hate to shock and offend you, so I'll go along with your idea of me."

"Unfair!" Stephanie shook her head vehemently. "If you won't tell the guys, at least tell me. Please?"

Rory laughed again and leaned in closer and before she knew it, she was spilling her own tale of being 'the other woman'. She didn't stop to think until she leaned back and realized how carelessly she had just shared the story with a girl she barely knew. Dean wasn't someone she thought of lightly, and she had never so freely spoke of that part of their relationship to anyone besides her mother.

It was these people, she realized as she closed her eyes and the conversation swirled on around her. They all brought out a different side of her, one she wasn't entirely comfortable with yet, but that she liked. It was more freeing than she had ever been, but she knew she had to learn that sooner or later, life wouldn't be all about lists and plans, and this was just the group of friends that could show her how to handle that.

After all, what was it that Logan had always said to her? She couldn't help but laugh that she asked herself that question when she already knew the answer.

_In Omnia Paratus_.

* * *

"Let the games begin!" The shout was heard as the car door opened and Finn fell out, only to quickly pick himself back up and grin at Logan.

Logan laughed as the rest of his friends piled out of the car, slightly tipsy, he was sure and into the fresh mountain air. "And where have you been?" he questioned, slapping Colin on the back. "You were due here almost an hour ago."

"A few unplanned stops, either for refreshments or because the females are a bit on the obnoxious side," Colin said, trying to glare at the two girls who were leaning against the limo, but failing miserably.

"Well what did you expect?" Stephanie rested her hands on her hips. "You can't possibly expect me to drink that much champagne and not have to stop. You know better than that."

"Indeed I do," Colin said ruefully. "I suppose I'll be carrying your bags into the cabin as well?"

"If you know what's good for you." Stephanie sailed past him to walk the stone path to the house. "Finn, wait! Where are you going?"

Colin sighed and looked at Logan. "Why do I put up with it?"

"The evils of love." Logan slapped him on his back as he followed Stephanie up and then turned to face Rory. "Glad to see you made it one piece," he said as he approached her.

"Nice place," she said. As she surveyed the grounds she saw that there wasn't just the one house that her car mates had gone into, but three other equally impressive houses surrounding it. She assumed other members of the LDB would be staying there.

"I like it," Logan said with a smile. "Did you drink as much as those fools?"

"As if I could," Rory scoffed. She grinned. "It was an interesting ride up, too bad you missed it."

"I'm sorry about that," he said. "I came straight from the family compound so there was no way I could come up with everyone else. I would have warned you but," he shrugged, "I figured the worst that would happen was you would have a bad ride up and I was prepared to make it all better." Always the gentleman, he took her suitcase from her and motioned for her to follow him up to the house.

"Hmm, and what would have made it better?" She asked as they entered the house.

"Always with the questions." Logan grinned at her. "When will you learn Ace?"

"Never I guess."

"And I believe you when you say that." He shook his head. "Now technically, you'll be sharing a room with Stephanie, but on the off-chance she and Colin _finally _get passed this just-friends nonsense, you'll have your choice of sleeping in either my room or Finn's. And well, Finn's date for the weekend showed up here awhile ago and I doubt she plans on them leaving the room."

Rory paused on the staircase. "So that means I'm sleeping with you this weekend?"

"Your choice Ace." Logan grinned and got her walking again. "But you are more than welcome to share my room, as there is plenty of space."

"Convenient," she muttered, realizing that she was only slightly offended at the offer. "So who is Finn's lady of the hour?"

"Words cannot describe the creature," Logan replied. "And I'd rather enjoy watching the look on your face when you do meet her. Stephanie knows her already I think, and if I think right, they do not get along. Which means the distinct possibility of a cat-fight and that always proves interesting."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Well then I look forward to that."

"And here is your room," Logan said, opening a door. He rolled his eyes at the sight before him. "God Steph, you've been here two minutes, what have you done to the place?"

Stephanie looked up and smiled. "I'm a girl, Logan," she said plainly. She then turned and resumed unpacking her stuff.

"And suddenly my room looks that much more appealing doesn't it?" he whispered to Rory who only shrugged her shoulders. "Alright then," he said, recovering his speaking voice. "You two get settled and whatnot, come on down to the main room when you're ready and we'll go from there."

"Go?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Again with the questions." Logan shook his head and winked. "There'll be coffee Ace, don't worry." He shut the door behind him.

Stephanie waited until the footsteps faded before pouncing. "So are you two going to hook up this weekend?"

Rory sighed. She knew the question would come up, but she wasn't quite ready for it. "Are you and Colin?" she asked.

Stephanie laughed. "Touchy girl. I'm just asking, I mean, I assume the answer is yes seeing as how we haven't seen you around forever and suddenly here you are." She grinned. "So are you?"

Rory just laughed as she shook her head. "I really don't think that's the plan." It was a safe answer.

"That's too bad." Stephanie flounced onto the bed and watched Rory. "So have you heard about Finn's girl?"

"Just that you don't like her. Who is she?"

"You know, I don't even really know her name. She's the typical Finn-girl. Blonde, well endowed both with looks and with money, I'm sure she idolizes both Marilyn Monroe and Britney Spears at the same time."

"Interesting. Though up until the idolizing part, that sounded just like you."

Stephanie waved her hand around in the air. "I could have had Finn over the years, but what can I say? I don't want to marry him and then feel obligated to donate half of my liver to him when his starts to fail."

"Good observation." Rory looked around. "So what exactly are the plans for today?"

"Well, it's still daylight so I'm sure there'll be some skiing," Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I don't do outside so I'll probably just drink in the hot tub… tonight the real fun will start."

"Tonight?"

Stephanie winked. "Let's go see what's going on, shall we?" She opened the door and they stepped out into the hallway. "I could use a drink as it is."

"My drinking skills are severely lacking in comparison to everyone else on this trip," Rory noted as they headed downstairs.

"There you are." Logan grinned lazily from his spot on the sofa. "Steph, you know you're your way to the bar. Ace, if you want your coffee, well, you'll have to ask me nicely."

"Hey!" Rory glared at him. "You promised me coffee Huntzberger." Logan merely shrugged. "Mean." She tossed her hair and joined Stephanie at the bar. When she turned back around Logan was staring at her in mock horror.

"I don't believe it. Is it true? Rory Gilmore has overcome her caffeine addiction?"

"Oh God no." She shook her head as she sat down next to him. "But I'm not about to go through hoops for it at the moment."

"Well, we'll just see about later." She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Rory Gilmore." It was spoken as a statement, not a question.

"Oh wow," she murmured under her breath before turning around. Sure enough, Louise Grant was standing there. "Louise!" she said brightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with the foreign hottie," she said casting her eyes toward Finn.

"Exotic, not foreign," Finn said indignantly.

"Finn's date." Suddenly it all made sense.

"You two know each other?" Logan looked back and forth between the two girls.

"We went to Chilton together," Rory explained. "I haven't seen you in awhile though, how have you been?"

"Oh you know." Louise smiled and caught her lower lip between her teeth as she winked at Finn. "Still at Sarah Lawrence, still breaking hearts."

"Of course." She watched with amusement as Louise sauntered past her and Logan and then Stephanie. She paused to smile at Colin, and then settled herself on the couch between Colin and Finn. "I haven't seen you in ages," she drawled, trailing a finger down Colin's arm. "Who are you here with?"

"He's with me," Stephanie said icily, a fake smile on her lips. Rory took note of the possessive lie, fully intent on bringing it up later.

"Pity." Louise dropped her arm and smiled again.

Logan was right about the possibility of a girl fight Rory realized as she watched Stephanie and Louise locked themselves into a stare down.

"So," she said, a little too loudly. "How do you know Finn? There has to be some great story there."

"Oh there is!" Finn exclaimed, slinging his arm around Louise. "Picture it, Cancun, spring break of 2001."

"Okay Sophia," Rory muttered under her breath. She was surprised when Logan chuckled.

"Darling, my name is Finn." He grinned. "Anyways, so there we were, Cancun."

"Actually, it was Lake Tahoe," Louise broke in.

"Right. Lake Tahoe. Anyways, spring break of 2001."

"Winter break."

"Oh. Well, was it 2001 princess?"

"2003." Louise rolled her eyes.

"Right then." Finn looked at her curiously. "Well whom did I meet in Cancun?" he pondered. "And was your hair always blonde? Do I even know you?"

By now everyone was laughing, even Stephanie, who was still glaring.

"Anyways." Louise turned her attention back to Rory. "And you? How do you happen to know everyone?"

"Ace and I are old friends," Logan answered, looking sideways at her for confirmation, which she gave with a slight nod. "And she happened to be free this weekend."

"My my, some things never change." Louise sat back and looked at Rory with admiration in her eyes. "How do you always end up at the front of the line?"

"Hey!" Finn and Colin both spoke at the same time.

"The girl has a point for once," Stephanie said, shrugging at the guys.

"Wait, what do you mean… always?" Logan asked. "Rory doesn't date us blue-bloods."

"I don't know about that," Louise mused. "I mean, sure she dabbles in the working class, but she always catches the eye of the trust fund baby. Strings him along quite well too."

_Interesting choice of words, strings,_ Logan thought as he looked from Louise to Rory, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"I do not!" Rory protested as she felt her cheeks tinge dark. "Louise what are you talking about?"

"Oh _you _know Rory!" Louise smirked. "Speaking of, I saw Tristan over the holidays and he still asks about you."

"Tristan Dugrey?" Stephanie sat up a bit straighter and Rory was sure she heard both Colin and Finn mutter under their breaths.

"Oh whatever!" Rory shook her head in disgust. "Tristan was nothing. An annoyance maybe."

"What about at Madeline's party?"

Logan shook his head. "So you're Mary," he said without looking at her. This really was all too coincidental for his liking.

Rory's cheeks flushed even darker. "What, does all of Connecticut know about that?" She was surprised as Logan stood and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to her feet as well. She tried to protest, but he pulled her out of the room, into what looked to be a study.

"Was it something I said?" Louise looked around innocently. They all jumped at the sound of a door slamming.

"What's your deal?" Rory asked, as she yanked her arm out of his grasp.

Logan turned and walked over to the desk. He placed both palms on the polished wood and kept his head down to take what looked like very controlled deep breaths. She waited for him to turn around and when he did she was taken aback by the look in his eyes. She knew it wasn't anger; it was something else. She couldn't quite place it, but she knew she had seen it before.

"Did you sleep with Dugrey?"

That was the look. It was jealousy, the same as when she had gone to that party with Robert.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you sleep with Tristan Dugrey?"

Rory rolled her eyes and crossed the room. "Oh come on Logan, that was so long ago, would it really matter?"

"_Yes. _Did you?"

He really was jealous and it surprised her. She knew she should just confess, tell him the truth, but before she knew it, the words were spilling from her mouth. "What if I did? It's not as if I even knew you at the time. It's not as if you have any right to be jealous _now_."

"Damn it Rory!" She stepped back at the sound of her name. He never said her name.

"Okay," she said softly, stepping towards him tentatively. "So there's no love lost between the two of you, I get that loud and clear."

Logan sighed and sat down on an overstuffed leather chair. "My family and the Dugrey's are pretty tight. Tristan and I were always put in competition with each other. Don't get me wrong, when it came to sports and academics, I was clearly the victor, always."

"And Tristan got the ladies?" Rory's voice was filled with doubt and just a little bit of amusement.

"No, not really." Logan shook his head. "Just one in particular." He sighed. "Hilary Caldwell. Her parents owned the estate across from ours in the East Hamptons and I was absolutely taken with her. Everyone was, except for Finn, he was just discovering redheads at the time." Rory smiled slightly at that. "And she knew she had all of us wrapped around her pinky, and she played us well. Really well." He laughed slightly at a memory and Rory watched him as he continued talking.

"And then the summer I was eighteen and he was seventeen she came back, and she was stunning. I mean, Hilary was always beautiful, but suddenly, she was striking. It wasn't just her looks though she was a complete package, probably one of the smartest girls in New York. And she had decided she wanted me, and at the time, I wanted nothing more." He looked sideways at her. "I know, I know. Logan Huntzberger wanting a girlfriend? At the time, it was all I wanted, she was all I wanted."

"So what happened?"

He shrugged. "I went to a wedding in the Vineyard. I was gone three days. Three days was all it took for Tristan to get Hilary into his bed."

"Oh."

Logan nodded. "I'm not saying I wouldn't have done it if the roles would have been reversed. If I had, it would have been for different reasons. He didn't love Hilary, he just wanted to prove he could have her."

"Sounds like the Tristan I know." She paused. "I don't get what this has to do with me though," she said slowly.

Logan laughed dryly. "No, you wouldn't, would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"From that summer on, it was relentless, he constantly reminded me of how he got the girl. It didn't matter that he dumped her soon after that weekend, but he still gloated about how easily she changed her mind, how expendable I was to her. Constantly goaded me into fights and stupid challenges. After that, I decided love was for the weak, and well, you know the rest of that story."

"Yes, but still. You talk about Hilary as if she was this great love of your life and I don't understand what that has to do with—"

"Tristan boasted nonstop his senior year about this new girl at Chilton. He only ever referred to her as Mary, but he spoke of her as if she was the second coming of Hilary. All I ever heard about was how into him this girl was and how I'd never find a girl like that, not even in my dreams. Not that it bothered me at the time, I won't lie, I had my share of girls to brag about, but…" his voice trailed off. _None of them were you. _"So we're sitting here just now, and all of a sudden, you're _her._ You'reMary. And yeah… I shouldn't be jealous, I have no right to be jealous but I'll be damned if you're just another version of Hilary that he got to first. I don't like that Rory. Not one bit. You were supposed to be different. You were supposed to be mi—" He sighed and cut off his sentence. _Mine._

Rory moved to sit down in front of his chair. "I never slept with Tristan," she said gently. She waited until his eyes fell on hers and nodded at him. "I kissed him once, just once, at a party and that was it. I don't know what he told you about me, but it was all lies, wishful thinking on his part I'm sure. All he was to me was an annoyance. An aggravation I was lucky enough to get rid of junior year."

"So why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

She shrugged as a small smile formed on her lips. "It nice to see someone jealous like that once in awhile," she confessed.

"Someone?"

"You," she relented, not looking at him. "I don't know, I guess it's just nice to feel…" she struggled for the right word. "Wanted." Her emphasis on the word posed it more as a question than a statement. "But I assure you." A bigger grin spread over her face. "You definitely got the girl before Tristan this time."

They both laughed then and Logan shook his head. "You know I didn't mean it like that Ace," he said.

"I know." She reached up to brush a lock of hair out of her eyes and froze as his hand fell on hers. She unconsciously pulled her lower lip between her teeth as his hand wrapped around hers and used it to pull her up to kneel next to him.

Her heart began racing and she could feel the blood pounding in her head as they inched closer. God, it was taking an eternity, she was sure they were only moving fractions of millimeters every other second but she couldn't bring herself to move any faster and he seemed to be taking his sweet time as well.

Logan stared at her hand enclosed in his before lifting his eyes to hers. His mouth twitched at the familiar look in her deep blue orbs. It had been there nearly every time he kissed her, that look that was a cross between fear and expectancy and raw lust. He wasn't certain, but he was willing to bet his eyes held the same.

His mind worked in overdrive. Had he really just confessed _that _part of his life to Rory Gilmore? _Why_? Her words rolled around in his head as he committed one particular sentence to memory. Had she meant she was flattered he was jealous, even for five minutes? Why would that make her happy unless…

He was still staring, and his stomach twisted at the sight of her. He hated this, he hated that every feeling he had stuffed away resurfaced and hit him full force. _No good would come of this_, he reminded himself as his gaze focused on her lips. _No good at all. _He moved slightly forward. So close. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed, her eyelashes falling. _No good._ His mind was screaming at him now as he bit his own lip, remembering the last time he had kissed her. Subconsciously his tongue darted over his own lips as he closed the space between them.

Okay, maybe some good… 

Rory was waiting, her breath caught in her throat, waiting, she could feel his breath, waiting—she couldn't stop the small sigh rising from her throat as his lips finally brushed against hers.

In the exact second they connected the sound of high pitched shrieking mixed with shattering glass resounded from the other room and Rory fell back onto her knees as both of them turned to the door.

Logan swore under his breath and Rory couldn't help but giggle, slightly relieved by the interruption. "What do you think that was?" Before he could answer they could clearly hear the words 'bottle blonde bitch'. Logan joined her in laughing as he rose from his chair. He helped her to her feet and they ran back into the great room.

"What's going on in here?" They halted in the doorway just in time to see Louise grab the glass out of Finn's hand and hurl it at Stephanie, who ducked as the glass sailed over her head, crashing into the wall behind her.

"That was a fresh drink Love!" Finn protested.

"Miserable wretched skank!" She screamed as Stephanie lunged for her.

"Whoa whoa!" Colin intercepted, grabbing Stephanie around the waist and hauling her to the other side of the room. "Calm down!"

"No!" Stephanie struggled to get away but Colin's grip was firm. "The stupid bitch knows better than to say that! Let me go!"

Louise smirked. "Colin knows its true honey, we all do." Her eyes widened briefly as Stephanie broke free, but Colin grabbed her again.

"A little help Finn?" he asked plaintively.

"All right, all right, let's calm down ladies, really, there's no need for all this fuss." He took Louise's hand and started to lead her out of the room. "There's plenty of other ways for you to release all that pent up energy," he said, wagging his eyebrows up and down. He sent a wink over his shoulder at the remaining party before they left the room.

"Pathetic plastic Barbie doll." Stephanie wrenched herself from Colin's grasp and took a deep breath.

"What was all of that about?" Logan asked, surveying the remnants of all of their glasses strewn about the floor.

Colin sighed. "Louise and Stephanie were oh-so-maturely trading veiled insults and Louise said something about Steph losing her trust fund to the nanny her dad slept with."

"He didn't!" Stephanie protested, tears forming in her eyes. Rory watched as Colin wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against his chest. "I still have my trust fund!"

"We know Steph," he placated, rubbing small circles over her back. "Come on, let's go for a walk." His eyes rolled in unison with Logan's as he ushered her out of the room.

Logan waited until they were alone before turning to Rory. "Her dad's a bit of a ladies man. And she's a bit of a drama queen."

"Oh." Rory wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the so-called insult but wasn't sure how appropriate that would be. She looked at Logan and saw his eyes were crinkling at the corners so she let out a small chuckle. "I don't suppose you know where a broom might be?" she asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Whatever for?"

She rolled her eyes. "To clean up all the broken glass maybe," she suggested. "We can't just leave it here."

"Oh. Hmm." His brow furrowed and she laughed at him, trying not to concentrate on how cute he looked. "The kitchen maybe?"

"That would be a good place to look," she agreed. "Why don't you go find one for me?"

"Why don't we leave it for the help to clean up?" he suggested. "Come on, we'll go join Steph and Colin on their walk. We'll give you a tour of the grounds, complete with the exact tree that Colin fell asleep in last year."

She laughed again. "Well how can I say no to that? Let's go."

As they hurried to catch up to the other two, they were both thinking back to moments earlier, in the study, but each had a very different train of thought.

She was just grateful for the interruption, and even happier that they seemed okay, despite the awkwardness of being disturbed. Maybe this weekend would sail by smoothly after all.

He on the other hand, had very different ideas. Maybe this weekend wasn't going to be as difficult as he had thought it would be. After all, they had only been here for a little while, and already, there was an almost kiss. He sighed as he cast a look in her direction. This was not something Logan Huntzberger did. He did not form plans and calculate how to get the girl. Of course, she made him do and consider a lot of things he had never done before, and he had quickly found that he didn't exactly hate it. Maybe, just maybe, this weekend was going to go exactly the way he expected. It had to.

He wanted it to.


	3. Girl Talk and Prearranged Dates

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Rebecca for beta-ing!

* * *

**Wanting to Fall – A Little Bit of Girl Talk and Pre-arranged Dates**

Rory woke up to the feeling that she was being watched. She sighed and rolled over, burying her head into her pillow. "God Huntzberger, can't you even let a girl sleep in peace?"

"Well we both know he can't do that, but I'm not Huntzberger. What were you dreaming about, hmm?"

Rory turned her head to the side and opened one eye. "Steph, what's up?" she asked the blonde who was stretched out alongside her in the bed.

"I waited to talk to you tonight but you were asleep already when I came to the room."

"Funny, I remember it as you passed out downstairs and I helped get you up here," Rory pointed out, rolling onto her side to face the other girl.

"Oh. Well, we're both up now, so can we talk?" She waited for Rory's nod and then smiled sheepishly. "We kissed yesterday."

"We did?"

"That I don't know, but I'm talking about Colin and I. He kissed me." Stephanie couldn't keep the smile off of her face and Rory couldn't help but smile back.

"You mean after all this time, that's the first time you and Colin kissed?" she asked.

"Oh no, we've kissed before, but this was the first time sober," Stephanie clarified.

"When?"

"After my fight with Louise, when we went for that walk. He was trying to calm me down, and of course it worked, and then we were just talking, and he leaned over and kissed me and it was wonderful, he definitely didn't disappoint."

"You thought he would?"

"I wasn't sure. I mean, you look forward to something for long enough, and eventually you convince yourself its going to be this huge explosive thing, and then it doesn't always turn out that way, and you're left disappointed." Stephanie moved so she was lying on her back and stared at the ceiling. "Know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah." Rory thought back to her own fleeting kiss the previous day. She shook her head to clear out the thoughts. "So, if he kissed you yesterday on that walk, Logan and I must have interrupted then, huh?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." Stephanie giggled. "I understand completely."

"Understand what? What's there to understand?"

Stephanie giggled again. She was way too cheery for a girl that had probably drank her weight in alcohol the night before. "Logan didn't trust himself being around you alone so I understand that he brought you along for our little walk," she explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Rory! You're the reporter here and you haven't figured it out?" She sighed at the blank look on Rory's face. "Think about it Rory, when is the last time you've seen any of us, let alone all of us, at one of your grandparents' events? You think we just all randomly ended up there and that we conveniently had a spot open for this weekend?"

"This was all planned," she said slowly. Stephanie nodded.

"Yes. And why do you think that is? I mean, of course we all have missed you Rory, but none more so than Logan."

She sighed. "So this is all an elaborate ruse just to get me back into Logan's bed? Gee, thanks Steph."

"Oh Rory." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm going to tell you something, but if you ever tell Logan I told you this, I'll deny it, okay?"

"Okay."

"All right, so I'll admit, I know almost everything that happened between you and Logan. I know you went to him and told him you couldn't do the no-strings thing, that you wanted something concrete, and he told you he couldn't do that."

"Thanks for the recap," she murmured,

"I'm going somewhere with this, trust me. You terrified Logan that day, Ror, he didn't want you to walk away, but he couldn't tell you not to either."

"Yes he could have."

"No, he couldn't have. I'm sure he told you about Hilary yesterday." Rory nodded. "Right, so since then Logan's been, well, you know, _Logan._ A different girl every day of the week if possible, and let's face it, with him it's possible." She saw the look on Rory's face and hurried on. "Well, after you left, he tried to get back into that… I mean you know that when you were around he wasn't actually seeing anyone else, right?"

"Yes he was."

"No, he wasn't. He may have gone on a few dates here or there, but he wasn't sleeping with any of them. But anyways, for about a month or two after you, he threw himself back into the trust fund playboy stereotype."

"Glad to hear I was so easy to get over." Rory still wasn't sure where Stephanie was going with this.

"Just let me say this okay Gilmore?" Stephanie rolled her eyes. "He was miserable those two months… and he'll tell you different, but I know the truth, and the truth is, Logan hasn't been with anyone in the last six months because he's still thinking about you."

"Yeah okay." Rory got out of bed and began to get dressed. "Thanks for the fairytale Steph, but come on."

"It's true." When Rory looked back at her, she saw no hint of amusement or anything but seriousness on Stephanie's face. "Why do you think you're here Rory? He's finally ready to make that commitment you wanted."

"And if I'm not?" Rory raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Stephanie shrugged. "Then you wouldn't have accepted the invite, would you have?" She winked at Rory. "Cheer up though, there's always a chance you were auctioned off to someone else for tonight anyways."

"Auctioned off?"

"Sorry boys." Colin grinned and placed his cards on the table. "I win again." He ignored the mutterings coming from the table of guys and happily collected his chips.

"I can't believe we're still playing," Logan grumbled, throwing his cards down. "We've been playing for nearly nine hours now."

"You're just sour you haven't won a hand in two hours," Finn said as he chucked a blue chip in his direction. "Or perhaps you're sour you haven't had a go with Gilmore yet."

"And where's your girl?" Logan asked. "Surely you didn't tire her out that much yesterday afternoon."

"Never underestimate Sir Finn," Finn shot back. "I'm sure Louise is either sleeping or set up camp in another chap's room, either way, she's not bothering me at the moment."

Before any more could be said they were interrupted by a shriek coming from upstairs.

Colin snickered. "Huntzberger, tell me you mentioned the New Years Eve auction to Rory when you invited her along."

"It may have slipped my mind," Logan confessed as he pushed his chair back. "Deal me out of this hand boys, looks like I have some explaining to do." He met Stephanie on his way up the staircase and she just shook her head at him.

"Tell me she was joking!" He was met at the top of the stairs by Rory and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Joking about what?" he asked innocently.

"You, and the rest of your offensive, disgusting, distasteful little playmates do _not _auction off the girls as dates for tonight, do you?"

Logan stared at her and couldn't help but think that while anger still worked for her, incensed made her quite possibly the most breathtaking girl in all of Connecticut. "Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her down the hall.

"No, what? Logan, answer me!" She protested as he dragged her through one of the doors and grinned at her. "What are we doing in here?"

He shrugged. "I thought maybe you'd like some coffee this morning," he offered, gesturing over to a table against the far wall. He smiled as her eyes lit up momentarily before she turned to face him.

"Why is there a coffee maker in a bedroom?" she asked warily.

"I figured it was the easiest way to get you into my room," he explained as he went and poured a cup. "So I moved it."

"This is your bedroom?" she looked around.

"Do you want the coffee or not?" he asked as he held it out to her. He hadn't finished the sentence before she grabbed the cup from his hand and held it to her lips. He watched, entranced, as she took her first drink and he swore her eyes rolled back into her head as she sighed happily.

"So good," she said, instantly relaxed some. She sat down on the corner of a bed. "So this auction thing? True or false?"

He sat down next to her. "True. But there's a perfectly good reason!" he hurried on as she opened her mouth in protest. "Really, there is."

"Let's hear it," she said resignedly.

"We've always tried to make it so that there's an even number of girls and guys on this weekend, simply because it's New Years Eve and this way, everyone has someone to kiss. Inevitably, there were always drunken fights over girls, and whatever property we were at would be destroyed. I don't know who made the rule, it was done before I was part of the LDB, but someone came up with the idea of an auction. And I know that's a terrible term to call it, but I don't know how else to explain it. This way, everyone is paired up for midnight, and the money raised is used for the expenses brought upon by the whole weekend." He grinned. "For instance, the Waterford crystal Steph shattered yesterday." He refilled Rory's now-empty mug. "But it's not as if the whole thing is set in stone, I mean, usually, everyone's paired up the way they want to be, but on the off chance that you're not, there's never any expectations for the stroke of midnight. We are, after all, gentlemen."

Rory burst out laughing at that. "Since when do gentlemen buy dates?"

"Oh we do it all the time," Logan assured her. "But seriously Ace, it's just following tradition, and it's all in good fun, and I promise you, you'll still have fun tonight."

"Well why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Would you have come along if you had known?"

Rory shrugged. "You never know." She took another sip of coffee. "So, who won my company for the night?"

Logan shrugged at her. "Now technically, I'm not supposed to tell you that, but I did just so happen to be in charge of keeping track of the bids, so I would have been able to, hmm, how do I say this?" He smiled. "Make sure things go in my favor."

Rory's eyes widened suddenly. "Logan, you never told me about tonight and I'm sure it's black tie as most of your little parties are and I didn't bring anything to—"

"All taken care of," he promised. "Have I ever let you down Ace? Wait, don't answer that." He stood up and walked over to a closet, where he pulled out a long garment bag. "I think you'll find this to your liking."

Rory took the bag hesitantly. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know. But I wanted to, so I did." He peered into her coffee cup. "Another refill?"

She shook her head. "I'm good, thanks." She smiled, surprised at how quickly she was over this whole auction thing. "So are you going to keep the coffee in your room for the rest of the weekend?"

"I might," he said readily. "Will it keep you coming into my room?"

She finished the last drops in her cup and shook her head. "I can sweet talk Colin into bringing me coffee," she decided.

"Colin doesn't know how to make coffee," Logan countered. "And besides, he's much too preoccupied to learn how."

"Ah yes." Rory smiled knowingly. "Him and Steph."

"Looks like you may be spending the night with me after all." Logan winked. "Can you handle it?" He took the bag back from her, telling her she could pick it up later that evening.

"Can you?" she shot back.

"Fair enough. So Ace, what do you want to do today?" He slung his arm around her shoulder as they left the room. "I'm still in the middle of a poker game down here, but if you want, we could go skiing this afternoon."

Rory made a face. "Me, go skiing? Come on, you know I'm not exactly graceful just walking I'd be a disaster on skis. Besides, I'm not athletic at all, and I would disappoint my mom if I changed now."

"Aww, we'd have fun though," Logan said. "Skiing is really easy and I promise, I won't let you fall."

"Yeah right," she muttered. Only she wasn't talking about skiing anymore.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "I know!" she exclaimed as her lips curved up. "Think the guys would mind if you taught me how to play poker?"

"We're playing some pretty high stakes Ace, sure you can handle it?" He held out a chair for her at the poker table.

She shrugged as she slid into the seat. "You forget, I have an accessible bank account that rivals that of Finn's, I'm sure. Besides." She smiled teasingly. "Are you saying with you on my side, I'd actually lose?"

"It is a definite possibility," Colin mused from his own chair. "He hasn't won a hand in hours now."

"Don't listen to him," Logan said as he pulled his own chair closer to hers. He leaned in to her to look at her cards, throwing his arm across the back of her chair as he did so. "Don't worry Ace, you're safe with me," he said, pointing at which cards he wanted her to keep.

_Safe_. That was a pretty subjective word, Rory realized as she felt his fingers thread through her hair. Whether it was a conscious movement, or if he did it without knowing, she wasn't sure, but she was immediately taken to all the times he had played with her hair in the past. The volt of electricity that it sent through her was still the same now as it was then.

Was this really happening? Could it be that she be falling under the spell of Logan Huntzberger once again, and if so, why so willingly?

_Safe_. Sure, she felt safe with Logan, but was she really safe with him?

* * *

"Oh my God." Rory and Stephanie both stared down at the dress spread out over the bed.

"There is no way I'm wearing that!" Rory exclaimed, drawing her robe tighter around her. Stephanie laughed and fingered the hem of the dress.

"Not that you don't look great with your hair and make up done and dressed in that robe, but," Stephanie looked down at the dress again. "This dress is going to look amazing Rory. He definitely knows how to dress a girl, that's for sure."

"Only if he wants to undress her later." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and their eyes connected as they dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Go put it on!" Stephanie urged as she pressed the dress into Rory's hand and pushed her towards the bathroom. "The boys will be here any minute. Go!" No sooner than Rory closed the door behind her, there was knock at the other door. Stephanie crossed the room, minding not to trip over her own fuchsia evening gown.

"Pretty in pink!" Colin declared as she swung the door open. She rolled her eyes but knew she was smiling.

"Rory's almost ready," she said, looking at Logan. "She'll be out in a minute." She placed her hand on Colin's arm and led him towards the door. "We'll see you there." The heavy oak slammed behind her in her rush to get out of the room.

"Steph, do you have any—oh!" Rory halted in the doorway. "I didn't hear you come in."

Logan just stared. He had known putting Rory in this gown would be dangerous but standing there in the doorway she looked downright lethal. It was a simple black gown but on her, it was anything but. The dress had a basic bodice with straps that crisscrossed over her collarbone, tied behind her neck and fell to the floor. The floor-length skirt flowed seamlessly over her hips and he was stunned at just how high the front slit actually was. He had expected her to wear her hair up, but preferred that she decided to leave it down, curling loosely around her shoulders.

"Logan?" she repeated, a small smile on her lips. He looked amazing as usual, she noted, in his standard black suit and tie.

He blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said I didn't hear you come in." As she walked across the room to him he caught a glimpse of her strappy black sandal and the long slender leg it was attached too.

"Oh." He swallowed and offered her a smile. "Stephanie ushered Colin out of here pretty quickly, I just think she didn't want to walk over with Finn and Louise."

"Probably for the best." Rory frowned slightly. "I wish she would have waited though, I wanted to see if she had any earrings I could wear." She rolled her eyes as Logan held out a little velvet box to her. "This better not be a ring Huntzberger."

He laughed at her. "Just open it Ace." He watched her face light up as she lifted the lid and her eyes fell on a pair of diamond chandelier earrings.

"Oh no!" she said quickly, snapping the box shut. "Logan, I can't wear those." She tried to protest as he took the box from her hands and opened it again.

"They go perfectly with the dress, and really, you don't want to be the only girl tonight not dripping with diamonds." He grinned as he held them out to her. "Will it help if I don't tell you how many carats they are?"

"Don't even dare!" She took the earrings from his hand and hesitantly fastened them. "Good?" she asked, earrings in place.

Logan nodded quickly. "Good," he echoed. "Are you um, are you ready?"

"Yes." She smiled at him again and he knew she'd be the death of him tonight. She tucked her arm through his and they left the bedroom. "Are we meeting with Finn and Louise before we go over?"

"Unless you have a problem with that?"

Rory laughed. "I'm not the one who threw a glass at the girl!" she said, her eyes sparkling. "Of course I don't mind."

They found the other two waiting downstairs, Finn dressed similar to Logan, and Louise in a scarlet colored dress.

"So what was this place?" Rory asked as they followed the stone path from their house to what looked to be a clubhouse.

"It was sort of a private ski resort," Logan explained. "I think seven different families had it built."

"Yours included?"

"I'm afraid not. Colin's family was one of them though." He slowed their pace until they were a few steps behind the other two. Rory looked at him questioningly and he just smiled slightly.

"I just wanted to let you know you look beautiful," he said sincerely. "My previous statement of 'good' didn't quite cut it." He was pleased to see her cheeks flush in the moonlight.

"Thank you, I mean, this dress is amazing Logan."

He shook his head. "The dress is pretty. You're gorgeous."

"You're impossible," she countered with a shake of her head but she was still smiling. She looked at the doors in front of them. "So what should I expect in there?" she asked.

"Always with the questions." It was one of Logan's favorite things to say to her. "You should know by now to trust me on these things, I haven't let you down yet."

"No, you've only let me be auctioned to the highest bidder," she murmured as he led her up the steps and into what the LDB had transformed into a ballroom.

"But I had your best interests at heart the whole time," he replied, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I'm sure." Her eyes traveled around the room, taking everything in. It was what she would have expected from the Life and Death Brigade, all very elegant and high society. As they made their way further into the room she counted not one, not two, but four bars set up in the four corners of the room and she was somehow certain Finn had a had a say in that.

"What are you drinking tonight Ace?" Logan asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"Oh," she said, tearing her eyes away from her surroundings to look at him. "Surprise me," she said.

"Will do." He left her in the company of their friends and made his way to the closest bar.

"Nice earrings," Stephanie murmured in her ear, coming up behind her. Rory just rolled her eyes and joined in the conversation with the boys while she waited for Logan to come back.

"Here you go," he said, pressing a drink into her hand. He winked at her before jumping into whatever argument Colin and Finn were having at the moment. She listened as Stephanie gossiped idly about some of the people in attendance, and joined in when the boys decided to rate the outfits of people who passed by them. Throughout all of this, she was intently aware of Logan's hand resting on the small of her back, just as it had the night at her grandparents' and countless times before that. It still felt right, she realized.

As the night went on Logan watched Rory. She seemed to be having a good time; she eased her way into conversations seamlessly, she managed to keep Stephanie and Louise from going at each other's throats, and she shamelessly kept up the flirting with Finn and Colin. And as he watched her dancing with Seth, he realized what he had known all along.

Rory Gilmore may claim otherwise, but she fit in here. She fit in with his friends, _her _friends, she fit in with this lifestyle, and she fit in with him.

He smiled as she walked off the dance floor and approached him. Her face was flushed from dancing and laughing and she smiled back as her eyes landed on him.

"I'd ask if you were having fun, but I already know the answer," he said when she was close enough and she nodded.

"Better than I expected," she admitted. She tilted her head as she looked at him. "What about you? Are you having fun?"

"How could I not? I've got the best date here." He knew he was being cheesy, but he loved watching the expressions roll from her face whenever he flattered her.

"I can't argue with you there," she said airily, looking around with fake disdain.

"I think that's the first time I've heard those words come out of your mouth," Logan joked as she fanned herself with her hand. "Do you need another drink?"

"Yes please," she returned with a smile. She watched as he pushed his way though the crowd before turning to Stephanie once again. She told her she was going to go get some fresh air and asked her to let Logan know where she was.

It was unseasonably warm for December, she realized as she stepped out onto the balcony and she was happy for that, considering she was barely covered as it was, but there was still a sharp chill to the air. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was having a wonderful time, but it was nice to steal away for a moment, away from everyone and collect her thoughts.

What she was doing, she wasn't exactly sure. She didn't know when she and Logan became friends again or how they had seamed into this flirtation they were engaging in. At least, it was still subtle flirting, and that was something she could still handle. When it became more, she wasn't sure how she would be able to handle that.

On cue, she heard footsteps behind her and she turned her head slightly to see Logan approaching.

"Hiding from me?" he asked, handing her a glass of champagne and joining her at the low wall.

She shook her head, taking a sip. How many glasses of champagne she had consumed in the last two days, she was unsure. "I just needed some air, it was warm in there," she said, nodding towards the doors.

"Well it's freezing out here," he pointed out.

"It's not so bad," she said. She sighed as an uncontrollable shiver ran through her and Logan smirked.

"Yeah, you look like you're really roasting away," he deadpanned as he shrugged his coat off of his arms. Rory couldn't help but notice how his dark green shirt brought out a little hint of hazel in his normally brown eyes. "Here, take this." He stepped behind her and draped the coat over her shoulders. His hands lingered on her arms and after a moment he pulled her against him and rested his head on her shoulder.

Rory's arms were crossed in front of her, her hands covering Logan's on her arms. _So much for subtle_. She closed her eyes as his fingers intertwined with hers. "Logan, what are we doing?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"So many questions Ace." He was trying to buy time, and they both knew it.

"_Logan_."

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"Well what do you know?"

He thought for a moment, trying to compose an answer that didn't make him look too much like an idiot. "I know that you switched coffee kiosks when Danny was located from the east campus one to the one down by the library because you don't trust anyone else with your coffee," he finally began. "I know you're struggling with Russian Lit, but only because Professor Hatzsilokis never lost her accent when she moved to the US. I know you fought with your mom back in October because she wanted you to do some play in Stars Hollow and you wouldn't cut class to be in it." He pulled her even closer, settling his arms around her waist. "I know you switched shampoo sometime in the last eight months and your hair doesn't smell like vanilla anymore, but watermelon."

Rory let out a shaky breath. "So you've been stalking me."

"Noticing you," he corrected. He released his grip on her and moved so he was standing next to her. He gripped the side of the wall and stared out at the mountains. "It's hard not to notice you," he admitted. "Impossible to forget you."

"Logan," she stated softly, reaching out to touch his arm.

He turned and smiled at her. "Don't play like you didn't know what this weekend was. I put you in a room with Stephanie for one reason, that reason being she can't ever keep her mouth shut." He laughed along with Rory before continuing on. "Don't worry Ace, I didn't set any expectations for this weekend, as long as the doors were opened again, that's all I wanted to happen."

"That's an uncharacteristic goal coming from you."

Logan winced. "And she still sees me as the trust fund playboy."

"No, Logan, that's not—I didn't mean—"

"Yes you did Ace. And that's okay. Like I said, the door's open, that's enough for me for now." He smiled at her again. "So have I answered all of your questions yet?"

"One more?" She waited for him to nod. "How much did you end up paying for tonight?"

He laughed again. "Not as much as I was prepared to. That's all an answer you're going to get."

"Fair enough." She turned his wrist to look at his watch. "It's almost midnight now."

"Getting nervous?" he teased.

"No."

"Well if you are, don't worry. I'm not expecting a kiss at midnight." He shrugged. "I may not even try to initiate one."

"Yeah, okay." She raised an eyebrow skeptically at him.

"I'm serious. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to kiss you again Ace, I almost did yesterday." He shook his head. "But if we're going to kiss again, it's not going to be because it's expected because of some cheesy holiday ritual, or for the fact that I in some poor manner, bought you for the night. I'm still holding on to some shred of chivalry."

"So you're not going to kiss me tonight?" Her voice was full of doubt. She watched as he took the glass from her hand and finished it off.

"Well now, that's not exactly what I said." He winked at her as he turned and went back inside, leaving her open-mouthed and alone on the balcony. After a moment she regained her composure and followed him.

A quick glance at the huge ornate clock in the corner told her it was eleven forty-five. All she had left was fifteen minutes to ensure that kiss would happen. It had to.

Considering that now, they both wanted it to.


	4. The Point of Lipstick

**Author's Note: **Rating change for this chapter, as there is sexual content. Thanks to Rebecca, who did a fabulous job beta-ing!

* * *

**Wanting to Fall – The Point of Lipstick**

Rory entered the ballroom a few steps behind Logan, eliciting stares from Stephanie and Colin alike. Wordlessly, she handed his jacket back to him and in turn, he held out another glass of champagne, which she accepted and swallowed half of with one flick of her wrist. She was certain she'd need all the courage she could get tonight – liquid or not.

"What's this all about?" Stephanie questioned as she sidled up to her and nodded at Rory and Logan. "The two of you look like you're in the middle of a showdown." She watched as Rory set her now empty glass down and picked up another from the table and finished it off. "And you're drinking like me, what gives?"

"He's playing games again," Rory gasped after the fiery liquid slid down her throat. "His games haven't changed at all."

Stephanie laughed at that. "Oh but they have," she said reassuringly. "Come on, let's go get ourselves all pretty again for midnight." She smiled as she guided her out of the ballroom and into an empty room just down the hallway. "Here, your lipstick is starting to wear off," she said, handing the tube to Rory.

"Who cares? It's not even like I need it! It doesn't matter what my lips look likebecause Logan isn't planning on kissing me at midnight so the point of this lipstick is that there is no point in putting it on!"

_This girl needsto slow down on the champagne_, Stephanie realized. She reapplied her own lipstick before turning to Rory. "You sound as though you want Logan to kiss you," she stated calmly and then smiled satisfactorily at the look on Rory's face.

Rory opened and closed her mouth several times before finding her voice, and when she finally did, her words weren't very eloquent.

"You suck."

Stephanie laughed merrily. "Like I said, Logan's games have definitely changed, as you are in total control of this one and depending on what you decide to do, he could very well lose." She shrugged then, handing the lipstick to Rory again. "Though from the way you're acting right now, I'd say Logan will be getting exactly what he wants tonight, but only because you do too."

Rory sighed, taking the lipstick and facing the mirror. "How come you're so logical when you're drunk?" she complained. "Why can't you be normal?"

"Because you wouldn't have me any other way." Stephanie linked her arm through Rory's and they walked back to the hallway. "It's almost midnight, I wonder if Louise will pry herself away from Brandon Coppersmith to ring in the New Year with Finn."

Rory arched an eyebrow. "What happened with her and Finn?"

"Oh who knows." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "You know Finn. He spotted a redhead and was off like a rocket in her direction, spent a good deal of time flirting with her too, so Louise retaliated and has been on Brandon's lap for about an hour now."

"Amazing," Rory said, as they found their way back to their table.

"Not really, Finn and Louise are both whores. Only I like Finn."

"Not that." Rory grinned slyly. "I meant that even when attached to Colin's mouth the whole night, you still know exactly what's going on."

"Yeah, yeah, just wait." Stephanie sounded smug. "Five minutes cupcake. What are you going to do?"

Luckily for Rory, she didn't have to answer because at that moment Colin appeared and pulled Stephanie out onto the dance floor.

"Where'd you disappear to? Trying to hide until a minute past twelve?"

She turned her head to the left and rolled her eyes at Logan. "If I was hiding, would I be right here?"

"Point taken. Come on Ace." He took her hand and led her in the same direction Colin and Stephanie had gone. "You haven't even danced with me once tonight."

She obliged and soon found herself wrapped in Logan's arms, swaying back and forth to whatever music was playing at the time. She looked around, seeing Colin and Steph on one side of them, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Louise had had enough of being ignored and was now pulling Finn away from the redhead and onto the marble dance floor as well.

"Two minutes," Logan taunted quietly in her ear. She fought every urge to grind her heel into his toe. "Nervous yet?"

"Why would I be? I can count from ten to one, that's all I'll really have to do right?"

"If you say so." He let his hand drift up and down her back lazily, every once in awhile letting his fingers dip beneath the fabric at the base of her spine. "One minute Ace."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She waited for him to nod before pressing herself as close to him as possible, edging her knee between his legs with a little forced pressure. His eyes widened briefly and she smiled smugly. If he was going to play naughty, so could she. It was her turn for wide eyes however, when he trapped her own leg between his.

"Twenty seconds!" she heard someone cry out from the middle of the dance floor. The music was cut and everyone clustered together as the countdown began.

_Six_… Colin, Steph, Finn, Louise, Logan and Rory were standing in their own little group as they counted down. _Five_…_Four_… Finn finished topping off everyone's champagne glasses, keeping the bottle for himself. _Three_… Rory couldn't help but smile at Colin and Stephanie and Stephanie winked at her in return. _Two_… Logan's arm was still around her waist, holding her tightly against him. _One_…

"Happy New Year!" the cries rang throughout the room, along with corks popping and horns blowing. The band started playing again as confetti and streamers fell from the ceiling.

Rory was surprised when the arm around her waist drew her even closer and Logan used his other hand to spin her towards him. Before she could process it, his lips were pressed against hers in what could only be described as a strictly platonic kiss. She waited for him to deepen the kiss and was disappointed when he merely pulled back, and gave her a hug.

"Happy New Years Ace," he whispered in her ear before releasing her and going to give Stephanie a hug and kiss. She stared at him as she smiled and kissed Colin and Finn and Louise. Finally Stephanie threw her arms around her and whispered in her ear, echoing the sentiments that Rory was already thinking to herself.

"You're going to have to do better than that." She grinned as she kissed Rory's cheek and then grabbed Colin's hand to drag him back to the center of the dance floor.

She and Logan spent the next few minutes celebrating with Finn and Louise and some others that Rory didn't know, and she was startled as he took her elbow and pulled her from the dance floor. She wasn't sure where they were going, but his stride was full of purpose and she looked at him questioningly as he led her to a dimly lit corner of the room.

"Logan, what—" the rest of her sentence was muffled as his hands cupped both sides of her face and he leaned in to kiss her again. He didn't give her much time to react before gently forcing her lips apart slightly under his, letting his tongue trace over her lips and teeth, waiting until she opened her mouth willingly, eagerly even, to meet his tongue with her own. She had to admit there was nothing platonic about this kiss at all.

He pulled back then, his hands still on either side of her face. "You don't know how long I've—" this time it was he who was cut off, as Rory was the one to initiate the next kiss. He wasn't sure if she was just eager, or nervous, but she wasted no time in deepening the kiss, her mouth just fell open under his and his hands moved, one from her cheek all the way down to her back, the other sliding around to the base of her neck and fisting into her hair, holding her as close as possible. He walked them both back a few steps and turned so that Rory was against the wall. Only when he heard the soft moan escape her lips did he pull away and look at her.

"So…" he said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Is an apology necessary?"

"For what?"

He leaned forward and kissed her again. "I told you I wasn't planning on kissing you at midnight. Apparently I lied."

"Oh you did," she agreed. "But I might be able to forgive you this one time."

"Good." He kissed just below her ear. "Really though, it was your fault. I gave you what I thought was a nice friendly kiss at the stroke of midnight, and once I did that, I knew I needed a better kiss than that. You needed a better kiss than that."

She closed her eyes as his mouth moved from her ear across her neck to her other ear. "Then why didn't you just kiss me like that earlier?" she asked, threading the fingers of one hand through his hair.

"In front of everyone else?" Logan scoffed. "I've spent all weekend trying to convince you I'm a perfect gentleman with honest intentions. I thought it was highly preferable to steal you away and kiss you in whatever privacy I could find for us." His lips found hers again before she could reply and Rory wasn't sure how long they stayed there like that in her new favorite corner.

Eventually Logan broke the kiss, not because he wanted to, but because someone was insistently tapping his shoulder from behind.

"Sorry to interrupt," Colin said as Logan turned to look at him. Rory felt her cheeks burn as Colin grinned at her. "But I'm afraid I need to steal Logan away. You know I wouldn't if it wasn't important."

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What did Finn do now?" he asked.

"I don't know the details, I just know that he's responsible for the demise of a plasma TV and now he's trying to reenact the scene that was playing on it beforehand."

"Don't tell me…"

Colin nodded grimly. "It was the playboy channel, I'm afraid. I told Louise we'd help her get him back to their room."

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He waited until Colin walked away before turning back to Rory with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry," he said, smoothing the hair back from her face. " I had every intention of walking you back to your room tonight, and now I'm stuck babysitting Finn."

"Oh it's okay," Rory reassured him. She smiled then. "I'll walk back with Stephanie, it's really no problem at all."

"Well…" his voice trailed off as he leaned forward to kiss her lightly. "I suppose this is good-night?"

"I suppose so." She smiled again as he squeezed her hand once and then went off in the same direction that Colin had.

It wasn't even three seconds later that Stephanie was at her side.

"And that's the whole point of lipstick!" she said approvingly. "I was afraid the two of you were going to run out of air any minute there. Come here, let me see." She put her hands on either side of Rory's face and inspected her closely. "Now that is good lipstick," she said, her voice filled with awe. "It's barely even smudged after all of that."

"We weren't there that long!" Rory protested, her cheeks turning red again. She looked at the clock and was stunned to see that almost an hour had passed since Logan had taken her off of the dance floor. "Oh."

"Yes, making up for lost time, were you?" Stephanie reached out and took two glasses of champagne from a tray that was passing by. "One more toast before we head back?" she asked, handing one of the glasses to Rory.

"Absolutely," Rory agreed. "A toast to what?"

"Hmm." Stephanie pondered this for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Of course! A toast to us! To you and me for beating the guys at their own game and getting exactly what we want." She shook her head as Rory opened her mouth. "Don't lie, you wanted him to kiss you." She nodded appreciatively as Rory's mouth closed. "To us," she repeated.

"To us," Rory echoed, clinking glasses with her before taking a sip. They finished their drinks, and decided to walk back to the room. Stephanie's feet were killing her, and as she pointed out, with Finn and the others gone, there wouldn't be any more excitement for the night. "Not in the ballroom anyway."

"So…" Stephanie looked sideways at Rory as they walked out into the chilly air and began the short walk back to their house.

"Yes?"

"Tonight. Are you…"

"Staying in our room or Logan's?" Rory finished. Stephanie nodded, her eyes still trained on her. She was about to answer when they ran into Colin halfway between the two houses.

"Finn okay?" Stephanie asked as Colin settled himself between the two, an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Oh he's fine. He's always fine." Colin laughed. "I just wanted to make sure you two made it back to the house safe."

"What exactly happened?" Rory asked, knowing there had to be a priceless story behind Finn's antics.

"Oh, same old Finn stuff. Logan would be able to tell the story best, he heard it from the people who were actually in there."

"Mmhmm." Rory rolled her eyes. "So I guess I should go see Logan then? You know, to get the story straight from him?"

Colin chuckled. "I never was good with the subtlety."

"Yeah, I'd say not." They reached the house and stepped inside. Rory looked at the other two and couldn't help but laugh at the hopeful look on both their faces.

"Go!" she said, gesturing in the direction of her and Stephanie's room. "Good night, Happy New Year and all that good stuff!"

"Night hon!" Stephanie hugged her and whispered her thanks in her ear. Rory just sighed as the two giggled their way up the rest of the stairs and into the bedroom. She turned the opposite way and stood in front of the last door at the end of the hallway.

She stood there for a moment, contemplating everything. The minute she walked into that room any resolve she may have had in the matter would disappear. There would be no turning back from where she was bound to go and she still wasn't entirely sure of Logan's intentions with the whole thing. Then, remembering their conversation from on the balcony, she took a determined breath and raised her hand to knock lightly on the door.

It swung open almost immediately and Logan looked mildly surprised to see her.

"So…" she mimicked his tone from earlier as she took a tentative step into the room. "I was thinking, and that goodnight we exchanged earlier? I don't think it was good enough."

Logan shut the door behind her and leaned against it, his eyes moving up and down her body. "Well then, what do you suggest I do to make it better?" he asked. She surprised him by waking back towards him and pressing herself against him, her arms sliding around his waist as she stood on tiptoe to reach his lips with hers. Automatically his own arms were around her and he noticed her skin was cold from being outside. He let his hands roam over her back, trying to warm her. "So that's a better good-night?" he asked when she paused to take a breath.

She shook her head slowly, and keeping her eyes trained on his, she reached behind him and turned off the light and locked the door, the sound echoing through the quiet room. "It's too early to say good-night," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around neck again.

Logan couldn't disagree with her, but still he pulled back to hold her at arm's length and stare into her eyes. "Rory." He never used her name, but he wasn't going to do this if she was only here because of a champagne haze or as a favor to Colin and Stephanie.

"Logan." She felt herself blush under his scrutiny and finally she met his eyes. She was surprised as he released his grip on her and lowered himself into a chair a few feet away.

"Why are you here?" he asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"Did Steph ask you too? Or did you think I expected you to show up here, because I told you, I didn't. I told you Rory, I'm not going to expect anything from you, I don't want anything to be forced or rushed this time, I just wanted you to know what I was thinking and that was all." The words poured from his mouth before he could stop them and for a brief moment, he knew what it was like to be a Gilmore, what with the rambling.

"Hey." She crossed the room and settled herself tentatively in his lap, slightly enjoying the brief look of discomfort that passed over his face. "It's okay," she said, running her hand across his jaw. "I wouldn't be here for any reason other than I wanted to," she assured him, lowering her head to kiss his neck.

He let himself enjoy her soft assault on him for a few moments before lifting her off of his lap and walking away again. She was close behind him though, and he didn't get far before she spun him around and kissed him again, this time much harder.

"I want to be here," she repeated before he could say anything. "I don't know how to say it any different Logan. I want to be here."

"Okay," he said finally. His arms were around her instantly. They stood, clinging to each other in the middle of the room for a few seconds before he tilted her chin to kiss her again. His lips moved against hers, teasing her, for every time she leaned into him, he pulled back, and vice versa. Finally she brought her hands to his head, forcing her tongue into his mouth to dance against his. He surprised her then, running his hands up her arms to clasp her hands, still tangled in his hair. He pulled them away and held them behind her back, never once breaking their kiss. She may have initiated it this time, but it was clear he was in charge. He released one of her hands and drew his hand from her back around to her stomach, slowly reaching up to caress her through the thin fabric.

She ran her own hand up and down his left side, fisting it in the hem of the shirt that she had just untucked. She drew her other hand out of his grasp and pushed the jacket off of his arms, letting it fall to the floor. Logan's hands were now resting on her hips, his mouth roaming over any skin not covered by her dress, every now and then dipping to explore the places that were.

Rory licked her lips before bringing his head back up to kiss him. She was amazed at the feelings he invoked in her while merely kissing, she had no idea what to expect when they finally made it the few paces to the bed.

Speaking of, just how long did he plan on keeping her standing in the middle of the bedroom? She closed her eyes as Logan trailed kissed up and down her neck, across her collarbone, and back to where he started. His hands grasped her shoulders and he turned her until her back was against him. He gathered the soft locks of hair in one hand and swept it over one shoulder, flicking his tongue just under her ear before kissing the nape of her neck. The hand that had been entangled in her hair moved to hold her at the waist while his other busied itself with the task of untying the strings that held her dress up. The strings fell away and he heard her gasp as the cool air hit her skin.

He kissed her bare shoulders. He kissed the lone freckle that graced the middle of her back. He traced her spine with his lips, leaving a line of wet kisses down to its base and back up to her neck. His fingers lingered on the clasp of the lacy black bra she had chosen for the night and he fought every urge to rid her of the restraining article of clothing, opting instead to resume his exploration of her back, her neck, her arms, anywhere he could reach without turning her around again. He knew the minute he looked into her eyes again, he'd take her right then and there and that wasn't how he wanted to do things tonight. Tonight wasn't about him; tonight was about…

"Rory." Her name escaped his lips before he could stop it and she closed her eyes at the sound of it. It was so rare for him not to call her Ace but she knew that in this moment, it would have been inappropriate for him to do so. She was unsure of what she should be doing, but from their position, there wasn't much she could, and if Logan didn't seem to mind, she definitely didn't.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured between kisses. "Absolutely gorgeous." He was still kissing her from behind, his hands holding her still at the waist. "Not just tonight," he said, his voice so low she could barely hear him. "Always." His voice was muffled against her skin but she didn't care, the tone itself was driving her mad. "When you're studying." She bit her lip as his hands moved lower, grazing her thigh through the slit in her skirt. "When you're drinking your first, second, and third cup of coffee for the day."

"You don't have to try and sweet-talk me Logan." Her voice came out more strained than she had anticipated. "I'm already here."

"Maybe I'm not trying to sweet-talk you," he murmured. He bit lightly at her ear. "Maybe," he whispered, his breath tickling her neck. "I'm just trying to make you feel _wanted_." She shuddered at the word and he twirled her around, kissing her hard on the mouth as he deftly undid her zipper, letting the dress pool around their feet.

They moved together, edging towards the bed without letting go of each other, pausing only when Rory's heel tangled in her dress, causing her to stumble. That was the logical explanation for her misstep, but Rory was fairly certain her weakening knees had something to do with it as well.

It didn't register with her that Logan had swept her up in his arms then and carried her to the bed until he had laid her down and she opened her eyes to see him sitting on the edge and staring at her.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall," he said, his mouth curving into a slight smile as he watched her process the fact that they were on the bed already.

"Too late," she whispered quiet enough that he didn't hear her. Her eyes slid shut as he moved up to cover her with his own body, trying to ease some warmth into her. He stayed like that, still only kissing her until her skin was warm to his touch. He lifted himself up then, and moved back down to the foot of the bed. Sitting back on his ankles, he lifted one foot and began to undo the straps to ease the shoe off of her foot. Smiling slightly, he dragged his fingertips over the sole of her foot and sure enough her eyes popped open and her head shot up from the pillow.

"Logan!" He smirked at the high-pitched squeal before leaning down to kiss the tips of her toes.

"Lie back," he urged, waiting for her head to fall back against the pillows before moving to the other foot and removing that shoe. He dropped it on the floor next to its mate, and though he saw her staring at him through lidded eyes he couldn't help himself and tickled that foot just as he had the first. He laughed softly as her toes curled around his fingers and just as before, he leaned down and soothed her foot with his mouth.

He sat up again and rested his hands on his knees. He had meant what he said before. She was absolutely gorgeous. Sitting here, seeing her lying there in nothing but lacy black lingerie, with eyes closed and lips swollen, he couldn't ignore the increasing ache or the sudden tightening of his pants.

His hands roamed up and down the length of legs as he watched her stomach rise and fall with each breath. He ran his fingers across the backs of her knees, testing how ticklish she was. She flinched some, and one look at her proved that she was fighting not to giggle. Her eyes were screwed shut and her jaw set in silent determination.

Logan didn't even bother to hide the wicked grin that spread across his face as he continued tracing his hands up and down her legs. His mouth joined his fingers on their trek and he wondered to himself just how long she'd be able to keep herself quiet.

It wouldn't be long at all, he thought to himself as he slowly kissed his way up her legs, all the while keeping his eyes trained on her face. She was waiting, he could tell, and while it was borderline painful for him now, he enjoyed teasing her. It had been too long since he teased her last. He alternated between kissing and blowing lightly against her skin, sometimes down by her ankles, sometimes around her knees, sometimes so close that he could feel the heat coming from her. He noticed that she wouldn't open her eyes and Logan had to smile at that. She was still too shy to watch him.

He'd change that soon though, he decided, finally giving in and fastening his mouth to her, one hand pushing black lace aside. Sure enough, her silence was broken and she cried out on contact. She tried to push away from him but in the next second she was trying to pull him as close as she could.

"Relax," he whispered against her. His hands gripped her hips, holding her still. He cast one more look up at her face, and as expected, her eyes were closed again, her teeth clamped down on her lower lip.

Rory gasped as his mouth found her again. Her head rolled to one side as he hummed against her. It had been eight months since they had been together, eight months since she had been with anyone, and Logan had not forgotten anything about her or what she liked. This she was sure of as she felt his tongue tracing shapes against her and another whimper passed through her lips before she could stop it.

Logan heard and smiled against her. She was still the same Rory, still shy, still hesitant, still unwilling to just let her self be in the moment. And while he loved that about her, he was going to change it if he could. _At least, just a little_, he thought to himself.

He was teasing her, Rory realized as her hands tangled in the quilt beneath her. Opening her eyes, she stared at the top of his head and before she could stop herself, she ran one of her hands through his hair, twisting the blonde locks between her fingers. She knew he was waiting for her to vocalize what she wanted and while she couldn't do that just yet, she could at least show him. Her eyes fell shut again and she moaned as his teeth grazed her. He was taking his time and she wanted nothing more than for him to bring her over and _soon. _Her mind and heart raced alike as her nails scraped lightly against his head.

Logan was surprised as he felt her tug at his hair; he hadn't expected her to be so insistent so soon. He wasn't nearly ready to finish and honestly, he wanted to take as long as he could. _She'll just have to wait a little longer… _he smiled satisfactorily as he slid one finger into her and her hips arched up before he could hold her down. He heard his name escape her lips and quickly added another finger. His mouth and fingers worked together as he watched the quick rise and fall of her stomach as her breath hitched in her throat and she fought to get air. Her hands were intermittently clutching and releasing the quilt around her and he was pleased to see her eyes were open and watching him.

_It would be so easy_; he contemplated. She was so close, another ten seconds and he could start all over again. As tempting as that was, he decided against it, relishing the control he had over her at the moment. He nipped at her once more and drew back, watching as her eyes widened in confusion and she sighed with frustration. He kissed his way up her body then, straddling her as he made his way to her lips. Logan could still taste champagne on her and he enjoyed the way she bit at his lips, trying to take her current frustration out on him.

"Relax Ace," he whispered in her ear. "We've got all night after all." He grinned as she moaned again but was caught off guard when she pushed herself up to reverse their position so that she was now straddling his lap.

Rory leaned forward to kiss him again as her hands found their way to his shirt. Her nimble fingers flew over the buttons and before he knew it, the shirt was laying next to her dress on the floor. Her lingerie soon followed. She rained kisses over his shoulders, his chest, dipping down to his abdomen as her hands rested tauntingly on his belt. It was his turn to groan and her turn to giggle as she kissed his neck again, her hands moving over him in feather light strokes.

"Ror—" his voice broke as he grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her back down onto her back. He looked down into her eyes and saw the mischievous glint there. She knew. She was well aware that if she brushed against him much more, it'd all be over. He leaned down and kissed her once more, hard and fast, before moving to rid himself of the rest of his clothing. He moved over her again, covering her entirely with his body.

Bracing himself, his hands resting on either side of her face, he found her lips again and concentrated on kissing her for a few moments. He grinned into her mouth as she writhed beneath him, trying to reach him. He couldn't help himself he'd tease this girl all day long if he could. His grin disappeared and he bit her lip involuntarily as he felt her hand wrap around him and squeeze lightly. _So much for her staying shy._

Rory heard the strangled moan deep in his throat and smiled sweetly up at him. Looking down at her, her look said it all. _If he could tease, so could she_. She locked eyes with him as her hand moved faster, daring him to make the next move.

His fingers coiled around her wrist and he pulled both of her arms up over her head. He felt her relax under him and watched as her eyes closed again. He pressed a gentle kiss against her lips this time, positioning himself. So close. He licked his lips and pushed slightly, finally entering her, if only a small part of the way.

Rory sighed as she felt him within her and tried to raise her hips to pull him deeper but he resisted and drew back. She let her head fall back against the pillows and ran her hands over his arms and his back, letting them rest on his shoulders as he pushed again.

This was torture in every sense of the word, and not just for Rory either. Logan gritted his teeth as he sunk into her slowly. A fraction of an inch at a time, pulling all the way back, adding another fraction and repeating. Over and over. Painstakingly slow.

She could see it in his eyes, he was slowly losing the last ounces of control he had and she was more than ready for him. Rory pressed her palms against his shoulders, coaxing him on with desperate pleas whispered in his ear. He stilled above her and she opened her eyes to see him staring down.

"Logan." Her voice was hoarse and she already missed feeling him inside her. "Please." She was beyond the point of pleading. He kissed her throat, nipped at her ear and could hear her crying his name again.

"Do you feel it?" he whispered, causing her eyes to open again.

"What?" Even in hushed tones, her voice still sounded frantic. "Feel what?"

"Wanted." His hands were over her body, leaving no space untouched. "Rory, do you feel wanted?"

"Yes," she cried out, gasping as he slid completely into her with one stroke. They stayed unmoving for a moment, until she adjusted around him. She angled her hips upward trying to drive him even deeper and he shook against her, his breath hot against her shoulder as he allowed her to control their rhythm until he couldn't take it anymore.

He slowed her down again, muttering her name into her throat before lifting his head to look down at her again. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. By the look of sheer determination on his face she could see he was losing at his own game and she felt something tug at her heart as her fingertips brushed against his face. She closed her eyes again, her head pressing deeper into the pillow as she felt his hand move between them, his fingers resuming the work they had started before. "Logan," she gasped, forcing her eyes open to watch him as she swept fingers over his eyes. She pulled him against her, trying to let him know it was okay without actually being able to say the words although she knew what his answer would be.

"After you," he rasped, as she knew he would. _Always a gentleman_ she thought to herself as she slid her hands under his, lacing their fingers together.

"Together," she whispered back, digging her nails into the palms of his hands. She was happy when he didn't question her or ask her for reassurance just increased his pace. It didn't take long. Hearing her cries echoing against his moans coupled with feeling her contracting around him as he rocked against her was more than Logan could handle and with a final thrust he shuddered against her one last time, his blood pounding so hard in his ears that he could only faintly hear her own cries as she slipped over with him. He collapsed onto her still trembling body and buried his head between her neck and shoulder, pressing soft kisses where he could.

Finally, he felt her hands playing in his hair and he craned his neck to see her looking down at him, a look of deep contentment on her face.

"Hey," he whispered, rolling them over so that she lay in his arms. He smoothed the damp hair from her forehead and she smiled up at him.

"Hey," she returned, settling her head on his chest. She let her fingers draw lazy circles over his abdomen as she listened to his heartbeat return to normal.

"You okay?" he asked, his hands still playing with her hair. She nodded into him and by the sound of her breathing he knew she was on the brink of sleep. Truth be told, he was too. He let his eyes close as he pulled her closer against him, covering them both with the quilt they had kicked off the bed.

"Logan?" her tiny voice floated through the room jolting him from half sleep.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Her voice grew even softer. "For wanting me."

He smiled in the dark, as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter and kissed the top of her head before answering her.

"I never stopped wanting you."


	5. Falling into Place

**Author's note: **Thank you _so_ much, everyone who has taken the time to read this story, It makes me smile to know that people actually liked it and that it wasn't as silly as I thought it was. You all made my day with the reviews! I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

Thanks again to Rebecca for beta-ing!

* * *

**Wanting to Fall – Falling into Place**

The bright sun and the sounds of birds chirping suggested to Rory that it was morning but she didn't dare open her eyes to confirm the fact. She wasn't ready to, and truthfully, she wasn't sure that she could. The dull but severe pounding in her head was proof enough that two days of straight champagne may not have been the smartest thing she had ever done. She turned slightly and buried her face in the pillow to block out the sun as much as she could. She inhaled as she did so and was startled by the scent on the pillow.

Logan's cologne. She smiled, remembering that she was in fact, in Logan's bed and not her own. Flashes from the night before came back to her and her headache subsided some. She stretched an arm out sideways, trying to brush against him. The sooner she woke him up, the sooner she could convince him to make coffee.

Her hand fell against the mattress. She moved it as far as she could but came up with nothing. Against her better judgment she pried one eye open and found she was alone. She opened both eyes as she slowly moved onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Her whole body hurt, she realized, but she wasn't going to complain. Not one bit.

Rory brought one hand up to her mouth and bit at her thumb as her mind began to focus itself a little clearer. She couldn't help but wonder if Logan not being there was a sign; that he woke up and realized that last night had not been what he wanted after all and was just going to stay away until she got up and left the room.

On the other hand, she rationalized, maybe that wasn't the case at all. Maybe he had gone to just check on Finn or was hungry or something like that.

Sighing, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and leaned against the headboard and considered her options. Stay or leave. Leave or stay. And if she stayed, what would she say to Logan when he came back? They had never actually spent an entire night together, he always left her room somewhere around dawn, while she was asleep. What would she say to him if she left though and faced him later? It was easy to make small talk before because that's what they were supposed to do; they were no-strings. She didn't know what they were now.

Halfway through her mental pro and con list Logan had come back into the bedroom but she hadn't heard him. He stood in the doorway and watched her. She was staring at the wall, one hand holding the sheet around her and the other still at her mouth. He smiled at the look on her face, it was apparent she was deep in thought. He didn't want to startle her but he didn't want to stand in the doorway all day either.

He cleared his throat as quietly as he could but she still jumped slightly. "I didn't think you'd be awake yet," he said, closing the door behind him.

"The sun was a little bright," she offered, gesturing to the window. "Why were you up so bright and early?"

He smiled as he walked over to the bed. "I went in search of some aspirin," he explained, holding the bottle up. "I also stopped by your room to grab you some clothes because I didn't think you'd want to put the dress back on."

"Aww, that's so sweet." She smiled at him. "I don't suppose that while you're up, you could make some coffee? I mean, seeing as how you kept the thing in here we may as well use it, right?"

Logan looked at her strangely. "Are you feeling okay today Ace?" He chuckled at the look on her face. "I started the coffee before I even left the room, you can't smell it?"

Rory inhaled deeply and her eyes widened. "I can't believe I didn't! Is it ready?" She tried to move, but the pounding was back and she stilled instantly, closing her eyes.

He chuckled, setting the stuff in his hands down to go over and pour a cup for her. "The weekend's catching up with you huh?" he asked, sitting down on the bed and handing her the ceramic mug.

She took it gratefully, holding it with both hands. She took a long swallow before nodding at him. "I guess I'm still not up to par with you guys on that aspect yet."

"There will be plenty of time to practice," he assured her. He opened the bottle of pills and handed two of them to her, swallowing three on his own.

She looked at him over her coffee mug, amusement in her eyes. "Don't tell me you're feeling the after effects of alcohol!"

"You're right, I'm not." He winked at her. "I'm feeling the after effects of you Ace." He smirked as she blushed. "It's true," he insisted. "Believe it or not, I have not had much practice at that in awhile now and well, we didn't exactly warm up or anything beforehand." He laughed as she turned redder than he thought possible.

She surprised him though, when she just shrugged at him and lay back against the pillows again. "I suppose you'll blame me for that when really, you were the one who woke me up what was it? Three times in the middle of the night?" she asked airily.

"Maybe so." He took her already empty mug from her and set it on the table next to the bed. "But you woke me first," he reminded her, pulling her back into his arms. She grimaced at the sudden movement and he kissed the top of her head gently as he settled her into his arms. "You good?" he asked as he pulled the covers over them again.

"Yes." Her voice was muffled against his arm. She looked up at him and smiled. "I thought this was going to be weird," she added after a moment.

"What? This?" He gestured between them and she nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know…" her voice trailed off. "I guess I just didn't know what to expect, or what you were thinking."

"I wasn't clear last night?" he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I don't know. Maybe you were, maybe I was the one who wasn't."

Her words confused him and he stared down at her for a moment. "I might not be very good at this right away Ace," he said slowly. "I haven't exactly done it before, and I don't know what's right and what's not, and you might have to help me out some."

"Help you with what?"

Logan played with her hand, wondering if she really didn't know or if she just wanted to hear him say the words. "Being a boyfriend," he said finally, watching her intently for her reaction. He was pleased to see her face light up some.

"Is that what you are?" she asked, craning her neck to look up at him. Okay, she was definitely playing with him, but he conceded that she had a right to after all of this time.

"I can definitely try," he answered. "If you want."

"I want," she said, nodding vigorously.

"And you'll let me know what I'm doing wrong if I ever do anything wrong?"

"I'll most definitely let you know when you screw up." She tried to smile but yawned instead.

"Well, now that we have that covered, how about we go back to sleep for a little while?" Logan suggested. "It's still pretty early and we're not leaving until late afternoon."

"That's an excellent idea," she agreed, snuggling deeper down into the blankets. They were both almost back asleep when Rory broke the silence again. "Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"What exactly happened with Finn last night?" she asked, remembering the original reason she had for coming to his room last night.

Logan laughed. "I'll let Finn tell that story as it is simply, well, _Finn._"

"Alright." She was too tired to listen as it was, and her eyes were too heavy to keep open much longer. Her eyes slid closed but she couldn't help but ask one more question.

"So you've never been a boyfriend before?"

"Go to sleep Rory."

* * *

"My god, it's early!" Finn's voice came loud and clear from inside the house. Everyone but him and Louise were on the front porch saying goodbye to some of the other LDB members as they left.

"It's three fifty-two," Colin said after a glance at his watch.

Finn stared at him for a moment as he stepped outside. "My god, it's early," he repeated. He leaned against the railing and waved merrily at the last car to turn around the corner and disappear out of sight.

"I can't believe we didn't even go skiing this year," Colin grumbled. "What's the point of going on a ski weekend if we don't go skiing?"

"We didn't go skiing last year," Stephanie pointed out. "Or the year before that either."

"Well why the hell do we go on ski weekends then?"

"For the drinks mate!" Finn said. "And to keep the ladies warm." His eyes landed on Logan, whose arms were wrapped around Rory's waist. "See, Huntzberger gets it." He raised his eyebrows. "Although you're looking a little more than just friendly there."

"See, even the drunk can see it!" Stephanie said, sticking her tongue out at Logan. "I told you it wasn't just me."

"Sees what?" Finn asked.

"Logan has a _girlfriend_," she said teasingly. "He's Rory's _boyfriend_ now."

Logan rolled his eyes and tried to glare at Rory and Stephanie at the same time. "I knew leaving the two of you alone at lunch was a bad idea."

Rory laughed along with Stephanie. "We're girls Logan," Stephanie said. "How many times do I need to remind you of that? Girls talk."

"It's true, we do. We share things." Rory agreed. "For instance, I told her that Logan said he's my boyfriend." She swatted at his hand as he tried to tickle her. "And she told me what Colin said in his sleep last night." She laughed again as she watched the color drain from Colin's face. "But I promise to not breathe a word of what that was," she said with the next breath.

"Oh you'll tell me later," Logan said in her ear and she just giggled and nodded. "So Finn!" She turned and smiled brightly at the Aussie who was now slumped against the porch railing.

"Yes Love?"

"What happened last night?"

"Many things happened I'm sure, what are you referring to? Animal, mineral, or vegetable?"

"Plasma TV."

"Oh that." He waved his hand dismissively. "Louise and I walked into the den to see what was going on and some of the chaps were watching a movie and I merely stated that I could do better than the leading man. There was some ruckus and the bloody thing came tumbling down."

"Oh right." Louise rolled her eyes. "That's the edited-for-television version. What really happened is that we went into the den and they were watching porn. Finnie here caught sight of a redhead on the screen and believed he could crawl into the scene with her. As you might imagine, he couldn't, and he pulled the screen down on top of him."

"Aye, I see what you mean about the girls sharing things," Finn complained. He shrugged off their laughs. "It's all good though, right! I mean, that's why you shelled out thousands for Miss Gilmore's company last night, isn't it?"

"Thousands?" all three girls spoke in unison.

"Thousands?" Rory added once more for good measure. She turned around and stared at Logan, who just lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug.

"You better have paid thousands," Stephanie said, jabbing her index finger into Colin's ribcage. Louise echoed both of their sentiments to Finn.

"Ladies!" Logan said smoothly. "Let's just say that between the three of us, Finn's plasma TV mishap and Louise and Stephanie's glass throwing contest are well covered. No need to go into specifics. The important thing is, everyone had a good time, right?" He looked around the crowd for confirmation. "Right." He shot a warning glance at Finn. "This is the reason we never mention bids to the girls."

"I was just stating a fact," Finn said, holding his hands up. "We had the money, it may as well have gone to good use, is all." He started to say something more but was cut off as a perfectly shaped snowball sailed past everyone else and hit him square in the chest.

"We know what you were saying Finn," Stephanie said, scooping up another handful of snow from the opposite side of the railing. She aimed at him again but Colin caught her wrist before she could throw it. "Hey!" she turned and pouted at him, sticking her lower lip out as far as she could. "I kind of need that."

"Don't do it Steph," Colin pleaded. "Please, think of the great snowball fight of 1999 before you do."

Stephanie contemplated it for a moment, and Colin released her hand. "I thought about it," she announced before tossing the snow in Finn's direction. He was quick to move this time and it ended up hitting Louise's forehead instead. Stephanie clapped gleefully as Louise scowled at her.

"Defend my honor Finn," she pleaded as she wiped the snow from her eyes. "Get her back!"

"As you wish milady!" Finn dove over the side of the railing with more energy than Rory would have expected from him at this early time of day. "Hold her down for me, will you Col?" he asked as he scraped up handfuls of snow. Stephanie shrieked and jumped over the railing before Colin could catch her, which sent him flying over the railing as well.

"You better arm yourself," Logan warned Rory. "This will get ugly." No sooner were the words out of his mouth then a snowball sailed their way, splattering against the wall behind them.

"Get off the porch you two!" Finn yelled. "Don't think you're safe up there!" He launched another handful in their direction, hitting Rory's leg. Finn cackled. "What now? Going to be all girly and make Logan defend your honor?"

"No!" Rory flew down the porch steps and raced in Finn's direction, bending down to grab some snow as she ran.

"You throw like a girl!" Finn taunted as she missed him by several feet. "Come on, I know you can do better than that! If Steph can, you most definitely should be able to."

"Jerk!" Stephanie cried from her hiding spot behind a tree. She fired another round of snow off at Finn, hitting him three out of five times. "Try and hit me Finn. Try!" She screamed as Colin came up behind her and threw her down into the snow.

"Easy shot now," Finn said cheerily as he stood over her and dropped snow on her.

"Unfair!" Rory protested as she scrambled over to the three. Stephanie freed herself from the guys and pretty soon the two girls were faced off with the three boys.

"Where the hell is Louise?" Stephanie muttered, backing away from the guys as her eyes moved back and forth. "We're outnumbered here."

"Because she'd so be an asset to your team," Colin retorted.

"The little sneak went hiding! I'll be back." Finn dropped his snow and went back towards the house in search of his blonde.

"There, two against two. We're right even now."

"Hey wait a minute!" Rory looked at Logan with big eyes. "You mean you'd actually throw a snowball at me?"

"You did get chatty with Stephanie earlier," he pointed out.

"But!" She opened her mouth in protest.

"Sorry Rory, it's every man for himself," Colin argued as he launched a snowball directly into Logan's face. "See?"

Logan brushed the snow from his face. "Cheap shot," he muttered. "But it's my turn now."

Before he could even throw his, Colin grabbed Rory around the waist, holding her in front of him. "Let's see if you'll really not hit her," he said, aiming with his own handful.

Logan followed succession, using Stephanie as his shield.

"Oh this is mature!" Rory said sarcastically. "Are we just going to stand here forever in a showdown because I know you'd nev—Oh!" She sputtered, wiping the wet snow from her own face and opened her eyes to see Logan laughing.

"I swear, I was trying to hit him," he said between laughs.

"Yeah right." She wrenched herself from Colin's grasp and took off towards him. Seeing her, Logan pushed Stephanie at Colin and took off running down the hill.

"You can't run!" she called after him, close on his heels. They were halfway to the bottom when she caught up with him. He grabbed both of her arms before she could throw either of her two snowballs at him.

They struggled playfully for a bit before she finally kicked out, trying to hook her leg around his. They stumbled a bit as he got her to drop one of the handfuls of snow. Logan regained his balance and returned the favor, hooking his own leg around her ankle. He laughed as she yelped and dropped the other handful to throw her arms around his neck in an effort to keep from falling.

He was unprepared as she threw her weight against him and he lost his footing, this time unable to keep his balance. They tumbled to the ground and after a few rolls they landed with him on top.

He was about to ask if she was okay but she began to giggle and he couldn't help but laugh along as he looked down at her. She looked like a snow angel, her nose and cheeks red from the cold, with little snowflakes decorating her dark curls. He leaned down and kissed her, silencing her mid-giggle. Rory didn't protest, her gloved hands went around his neck and she returned the kiss enthusiastically. His own hands itched to slide up her sweater but he didn't think she'd appreciate the coldness so he kept them where they were on either side of her. Eventually, one found its way to play with her hair, which oddly enough, smelled like vanilla again after her shower this morning, not watermelon.

"Hey," she said breathlessly when the kiss ended. "You lied to me Huntzberger."

"I did?" his brow furrowed and he kissed her again. "How so?" She gripped his shoulders with her hands and pushed until she rolled them over so she was on top.

"You said you wouldn't let me fall," she reminded him, dropping another kiss onto his lips. She intended on it being a chaste kiss but he laced both hands in her hair, holding her close to keep the kiss.

"I hate to break it to you Rory," he said, rolling them once more and running a finger along her cheek. "But I think we're both falling."

Rory's eyes sparkled as she caught her lower lip between her teeth, clearly delighted with his answer. She lifted her head to kiss his nose. "Well then the question remains." She reached up to run a hand through his hair. "Do you want to?"

Logan stared down at her, his eyes connected with hers and for a moment, all playfulness was lost as he leaned down and kissed her purposefully, his arms snaking underneath her, closing any space between them. She waited for his answer, unsure of the sudden seriousness between them. Finally, his eyes crinkled at the corners and his mouth turned up in a smile.

"You fall, I fall, Ace."


End file.
